You can be a demigod in my story too!
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Sorry for the cheesy title. I need characters for my story I just started writing, Aiden Natalie, and if you follow these steps, you might be one of the characters in the story! 8 of you will be chosen as main characters but there are going to be many more chances to be chosen so please read for more information and the directions to enter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is how this is going to work. I will choose 8 people to be in my story. I am writing a story about an OC and he needs friends and I need people to go on quests with him. The story is called Aiden Natalie and if you go to my profile, you will find it. Read that later if you want to be in the story. **

**I am also not choosing the first 7 people automatically so it doesn't matter if you are the 19th review or something like that. On Thanksgiving Day EXACTLY at 10:00 am, reviewing will be off. I will write down all the usernames and I will literally use a hat and pick at random that way, it is fair.**

**So all you have to do is follow the directions below and put all the information in your review:**

**Pick a side:**

Greek

Roman

Clear-sighted mortal

**Pick a cabin/other: Make sure you read the options because I have some gods that are options and are NOT on the council**

**Also, Artemis is not an option YET but I will be adding another "chapter" to this and that will be for more characters along the way. So if you aren't one of the 8 people chosen, then you can try again to be chosen.**

**Pick a cabin/other:**

Zeus

Hades

Poseidon

Aphrodite

Hephestus

Hecate

Demeter

Athena

Apollo

Hera

Dionysus

Ares

Hypnoses

Nymph

Satyr

Dryad

**Your mortal parent:**

First and last name:

Girl or boy:

Personality:

Do you guys get along:

Do you have a stepfather/stepmother?:

**Now, for your** **CHARACTER:**

Name first and last: (it can be anything. fake, real, I'll never know. I just wanted to say this so that you know NOT to use a username)

Gender:

Age:

What do you look like? (features):

Fatal Flaw:

Personality:

Do you like camp?:

Do you like the gods?:

How do you feel about being a demigod?:

What are your likes/hobbies and what are your dislikes/hobbies?:

And lastly, do you trust people easily, or do you have trust issues?:

And anything else you think I might need to know like if you are emo like Nico. Or trans like Alex. Or anything else really.

**Now go review! And tell others about this please that way I have more options for other characters as the story goes along. Remember what I said before, read the first chapter of Aiden Natalie so you know what is going on. The first chapter doesn't really have much going on but you need to know about your future friend so yeah. The second chapter will have all 8 of the demigods chosen. **

**Alrighty! I know this was long but trust me, I will make it worthwhile. I want to add you guys in the story so I am going to add as many people as I can eventually. So this "poll" (that's what I'm going to call this) is for the main friend group BUT just like Percy, there are MANY other characters. The next poll will be on something that will either be for the Hunters of Artemis, The Amazons, or something else I come up with. There will be many chances to be in my story but I suggest you follow along with "Aiden Natalie". I also am looking for a better title so if you are not picked, make sure you review a title idea as the story goes along because I want something cooler. **

**Thank you for reading this and I hope to see you in my story soon!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I just tell you guys how much I love these OC's that are being described in the reviews? Like, these are AWESOME! I love them all so much and I can't believe that they are not going to all make it!**

**I'm going to bed now so I am going to pretend that the day is over and I just want to tell you guys who reviewed how much I appreciate it and I am making you guys an exception and you will all be added into the story whether you are picked as main characters or not. You guys are guaranteed that. I will find a way to make your OCs a part of the story somehow. I'm not gonna cheat and let you all just automatically be a part of the 8 main characters because that's not fair but you will be brought up multiple times in the story. **

**NOW REMEMBER! THEY HAVE NOT BEEN CHOOSEN SO ANYONE/EVERYONE WHO WASN'T MENTIONED HERE STILL COULD BE ONE OF THE 8 MAIN CHARACTERS AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW BEFORE THANKSGIVING! **

**These Ocs are:**

Alda Verena Rossi by Dying-in-a-church-yard (I LOVED this character a lot and I love her personality so much!)

Sydney Weston by BookReader03 (I love yours too! Her hobbies are mine too and I like her dislikes too. It says a lot about her.)

Anslee McAvery by (Guest review. sorry but I don't know your name or anything so I can't be more specific. you know who you are)

Peyton Brown by Godessofdemigods (I really thought that this character was amazing. And her fatal flaw was really creative to me because many people put down loyalty and such. I really liked this!)

Miranda Roux by DaCatOfAdventure (She seems funny and someone who I would definitely want to be friends with. This was a really good one. I think that if I am being honest, a lot of people are like Miranda here so this was a very good one.)

Olivia Evans by Shotgunrider (Guest review) (This one was interesting. I thought that the fact you added a small thing that kind of describes her to her looks. You probably don't know what I mean by that but I will explain as best as I can without giving away too much about the character yet. I like how she has a, I guess you could call it a scar even though it's not really, from doing something when she was younger, the thing she was doing speaks a lot about her and I think it was a great thing to add. I also like that it wasn't from anything that was necessarily _bad_. It was just an accident I guess you could say. It also makes her cooler. XD)

Anthony Kinder by (Another Guest review, I really liked the way you described your character!)

Austin *there is no last name here so I'll make one up later on* (Guest review) (I like how you added someone from your cabin that we all know, into your character description. I also love the choice of the sports!)

Alex Orre (ANOTHER GUEST REVIEW) (I loved this fatal flaw idea too! Way to get creative and think outside the box! I also love that his dislike says plants lol. maybe I can come up with a story or a reason why.

**Thank you so much, guys! And remember, they have not been chosen or anything yet so keep the reviews coming and I will try and add you too! Maybe YOU could be a main character too! Have fun!**

**Also, I am having some trouble with my reviews for some reason. I have looked through all of my settings and I can't fix it so I'm gonna figure out how to fix it but if Dying-in-a-church-yard could send me their review in PM, then that would be appreciated because I was unable to read the whole thing in email. I have to read the reviews in email until I fix the problem so send multiple reviews if you want, just don't be too long in one review. That way, I can read them. I'll tell you all when I get it fixed but for now... that's it. Happy Thanksgiving and happy Black Friday shopping for those of you going, (I know I'm not) By for now!**

**~KotlcExcpert521**


	3. 1RST GROUP OF WINNERS ANNOUNCED!

**Hi guys! I'm making this all one paragraph so that you actually read what I am saying. All of these characters were AMAZING and I wish you could all be main characters. Like I said before, there will be MANY other chances to win and if you haven't even given a review yet, then you can still do it. I will be choosing more characters for other roles later and if you are chosen for one of those, I will message you and ask you if you want the role before I post it but for this one, I'm just posting it because that's why you entered in the first place. The next people that will be chosen will be going for the role of a group of characters that will be met on the quest. In the next chapter, I will tell you if you need to add more information to your character. The group will also be explained in the next chapter but what I can tell you is, it is like the Hunters of Artemis or the Amazons. Except it also has boys in it and it is different in more than one way. Now! For the big reveal! The chosen 8 people are….. Drum roll, please. Peyton Brown by Godessofdemigods! Anthony Kinder (Guest)! Carter Blackburn by Momentei! Alda Verena Rossi by Dying-in-a-church-yard! Daquin Salish b A! Etas Lin (Guest)! Sydney Weston by BookReader03! And finally, Chase Creed by Test2think! Congratulations everyone! I wish you all could have been chosen but if you stick around, you will have another chance to win! And who knows… maybe I'll choose a big number for the group I mentioned before, and all of you that didn't make it this time, WILL next time… just saying. Alright, I'm going to go and watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade and feast on food. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


End file.
